To correlate the improvement of exercise tolerance with other clinical therapeutic responses to vasodilator treatment in patients with congestive heart failure. Patients with congestive heart failure will be given either a vasodilator or placebo, and the duration of exercise tolerated on a stationary bike will be determined before and after therapy.